Dooms Day
by Murkay
Summary: It's the morning of the Wedding and Liz wants to wish Jack good luck.


It's the morning of the Wedding, the sky is clear and it has finally stopped snowing, New York City looks like a Winter Wonderland and not like the fake ones in Los Angeles. The weather has been an added stress on Jack as he has never seen snow like this since the 70's and hopes that the weather doesn't stand in the way of his big day.

Jack and Colleen are waiting in a small room inside the church. Colleen reaches into her suit jacket pocket and takes out her Stirling Silver hip flask to which she has had it engraved to read 'Dooms Day' underneath in italics reads the day and date of the Wedding. She offers Jack a sip of her whiskey to better settle his nerves. Jack takes a slow and soothing sip of the good stuff; he can feel the heavy liquid run down and burn the back of his throat, the sensation leaves him feeling nostalgic. Colleen doesn't wait for her son to finish his day dream.

'Jackie, I never figured you for a dreamer'

Jack is quick to look round and realise that his mother is watching him taking in his last thoughts as a single man.

'What are you thinking about Jack?'

Jack clears his throat and speaks in a soft and touching tone.

'I'm thinking about how my life will change, how my relationships will change and that nothing will be the same.'

Colleen looks over to see her son holding the flask, tracing his fingers over the engraved print.

'You're concerned about your relationship with Liz on the day of your wedding?'

Colleen is pushing Jack hard on the subject and wants an answer; she never fully understood their relationship. She always had inkling that Jack liked Liz more than he let on. She remembers back on Christmas Eve's Eve when she was sure her suspicions had been confirmed.

Flashback

Colleen is in the hospital bed with Milton by her side, they are both yelling at Jack for the jerk son he is. But Colleen knows that she is fighting a losing battle as his attention is not on her or his father. His eyes are fixed on Liz as he watches her exit the room. Colleen can see that Liz has mouthed 'Merry Christmas' to Jack and only Jack. When he turns round to face them again she can see his eyes are small as the smile on his face has taken control and he is beaming from ear to ear at his personal goodbye.

There is a soft knock on the door. Jack is unwilling to speak and Colleen is forced to answer the door.

'Liz'

Colleen is filled with joy as Liz enters the room. Colleen is not the kind of person to pussyfoot round someone and with Colleen a spade is very much a spade, but with Liz, she genially adores her, she sees a great strength of character in her and considers her the best and equal match to her son Jack.

'Your ears must have been burning; we had just been speaking about you'.

'All good things I hope?'

'And doesn't she look beautiful Jack?'

Colleen encourages Liz like a proud mother to twirl round and show off her stunning outfit. Liz is dressed in a figure hugging, floor length strapless midnight blue dress. Diamond earrings hang from her ears leaving her chest completely bare and exposed showing off her delicate frame.

'Yes Lemon, you look very beautiful'

In the past Jack had complemented her several times before, saying she looked intermediate or passable but Liz had never heard Jack call her beautiful, let alone very beautiful. She runs her hands down the front of her dress to wipe her sweaty hands to which she disguises as straightening the creases out. She then thanks Jack for his comment.

'Listen, I'm going to ask that altar boy for a top up of his whiskey, excuse me wont you?'

Colleen snatches the hip flask from Jack and makes a dash for the door so that she can leave them alone together.

When the door closes behind Colleen there is an awkward silence and they smile nervously before breaking into a soft laugh to ease the tension.

'This is crazy Jack, I don't know why I am so nervous'

Liz shakes her out her body and hands to loosen off the nerves to which Jack mimics.

'I just came to say good luck for today'

Liz holds out her hand and offers it to him. He is quick to finish the handshake and approaches in closer. His hands are free from Lemon's and they are making their way to the small of her waist. Both hands are gripped on her lower back and his manly hands cover her entire tiny waist. His thumbs are resting on the front of her stomach to strengthening his hold. Liz can feel his force pulling her closer, her arms are open and she can't resist one last bear hug from Jack. She runs her arms up the length of Jack's chest pulling into him. This doesn't feel like the usual beginnings of a hug from Jack. She can feel his breath on the base of her neck, she can sense him hesitating. Before she knows it Jack has placed a tender kiss on her neck and it sends chills up the length of her body. He should have pulled away by now but she can feel his grip getting stronger and the kiss is getting deeper. Her arms around Jack have become tighter as she is forced to stand on her tip toes as he is beginning to lift her off her feet.

Jack breaks to take a breath. He wants nothing more than to go straight back to where he left off.

'I'm sorry Liz I seem to have left a mark' Jack has leaned in to inspect his indentation. 'Wow that looks forceful'

Liz looks round the room to find a mirror so she can examine the damage for herself.

'Jack you Jagweed, look at it, unbelievable, this is worse than the time I let Pete's kid practise on me'

Jack starts to chuckle to himself as he continues to watch Liz flap around and conceal the imprint Jack has left on her.

'Lemon, promise me that we will never change?'

Jack stresses by waving his index finger between himself and Liz. Liz looks away from her reflection and turns to face Jack and in her soft and condescending voice she answers him.

'Jack if it's not broken don't fix it'

'Really Lemon, these are you're words of wisdom? A quote from a Disney movie'

Jack then gives Liz a Cheshire cat smile and they leave together side by side laughing.


End file.
